You Can Never Have Enough Sugar
by tohonomike
Summary: Xander dresses as another guy in a dark trenchcoat with a sweet tooth. Heaven and Hellmouth might never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_You Can Never Have Enough Sugar (1?) XHD Spin-Off_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _

A Mild, Upbeat, Fic That's Pleasantly C/X eventually.

The man in the dark coat and clothes, dark long hair and amused smile, hopped along on one foot for a moment, the other raised and a little in front. He took in his surroundings without looking up, and wondered why he was back on Earth, last year had been his last permitted mission.

He felt his mortal form, weaker than usual, and shifted it to meet his needs; perhaps the fact he has on The Hell Mouth made him jumpy, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Stretching out his sense, the wrongness of the situation nearly overwhelmed him, souls of children within demonic visages and bodies, transformations smelling of Chaos.

'Ah, Janus, it figures that one of the gods or Powers would be the ones responsible,' these Disputed Realms had seen much devastation during the Rebellion and the Fall, many Demonics had bled into them thanks to the foolishness of Bright Star.

Michael reached into his pocket and found an empty dog collar and smiled for a moment, knowing the 'pup' was happy in Chicago right now. He popped the two sugar cubes into his mouth.

"Xander!" a redhead called to him as the boosts to his form completed, "I've been turned into a ghost!" He stared at her intently for a moment and shook his head.

"Technically, you're a wandering soul, not yet gathered and escorted for Judgment," he told her, "A ghost is merely the…chi without the soul, sort of an animas lacking real connection to the next plane."

Willow looked extremely confused as Xander Harris lectured her in the nature of Being, and would have said something except that two things happened to preempt this:

Six demons of considerable size that Willow remembered reading about called Fyarls stared at Xander and growled fiercely, a sound like a dog would make if caught between fight and fright, and two, as Xander smiled at the six, a winged man of incredible beauty and huge wings seemed to flash in and drop to the street lightly in front of Michael. Noting the six, the winged being he turned and spoke a single word to the demons.

"Go," and that word seemed almost to shake the street in front of the demons, an almost-wind pushing them on their way. The being turned, smiled at Willow, and then Xander.

"Michael," the Angel smiled in amusement, "You do seem drawn to these situations." The power radiating off of the new arrival, in spite of Willow's current form, was nearly too much for the girl to bear.

"I'm sorry Willow Rosenberg," the Angel smiled, toning down to normal human ambience, "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Michael." Turning back, he shook his head, "So how much have you kenned to so far?"

"I've been summoned back to Earth as the side effect of a Chaos spell empowered by a god or such," Michael replied, "And now you show up, Gabriel."

"Well, I was Sent, Michael," Gabriel replied, "Though do not worry, you are not in Trouble. You are to make sure nothing Excessive occurs tonight, the Hell Mouth must not open. And unless you or those placing themselves in your care require it, do not summon your Armor or Sword, you are more than enough for this place, permeating with Chaos and Evil as it is. Oh, and if you hadn't guessed you are actually Supplanting the mortal known as Alexander Harris, friend of Willow, here."

"Really?" he replied, then felt his face, then nodded. He inhaled and concentrated for a moment, eyes closed, 'Alexander?' No response, "He doesn't seem to be here." Willow gasped (unnecessarily) as Gabriel shook his head slightly in disbelief until Michael understood, "Ah, we changed places, how's he doing?"

"He's being himself, and talking to his friend Jesse and some others lost from Sunnydale over the years."

"Will he be allowed to remember?"

"Not specifics, only the emotions regarding the people he met, and that he was There, but he'll remember what you do in his body."

"Hmm," Michael considered," I'll have to take care of a few things while I'm here…" Gabriel looked concerned, "The boy should have a dog, and

Maybe a ball for the dog." Gabriel relaxed; obviously Michael had not yet acclimated.

"Anyway, I'll see you in a few hours, brother, try not slay an army or something obvious."

Willow was quiet for a moment, when a piercing scream interrupted her train of thought.

"That sounds like Buffy!" Willow said running toward the noise, "We must save her!" Michael smiled, looked down the street pass the cars, and leapt up, wings pushing through the slits in the overcoat. Willow turned and didn't see him, but continued to run.

Michael lands in front of Buffy, and four demons faint as the not only watch the Archangel land in front of them, but feel the Power as he looks ready to act against them.

Buffy, shocked by the whole experience, also faints, Willow coming up at that point, speechless at the beauty of the wings. She watches as he picks up the obviously transformed girl.

"Well, your friend is safe, if more than a little worse for wear, Willow, Daughter of Ira. Our next concern should be to get you back into your body, wouldn't want anything to make the situation permanent. Can you tell me where to go?"

Willow gave him directions, and watched as he flew off n that direction, following as fast as she could go. He set Buffy down gently.

"Okay, let's do this the easy way, then we'll get some donuts," the Archangel told her, "I only have a few hours and I'd like to get a few snacks before it's over, maybe some Twinkies with strawberries and like a pound of sugar."

"What's the easy way?"

"Oh, lie down in yourself, I'll block the magic, and pull the sheet off."

A moment later, a slightly chilled Willow got up from the ground. Michael got a good arm around Buffy, and offered the other to Willow. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hot chocolate with the donuts, you're cold and need the warmth…come on." He smiled while rolling his eyes, and did as he bade.

The three were flying comfortably up and toward the confectioner's when Willow recognized a scream and told Michael he had to save Cordelia from 'that big dog thing.'

Michael landed in front of Cordelia, who drew up short and barely managed to avoid a collision. Michael looked behind her at the huge fur ball running up.

"Chewbacca!" Michael exclaimed, recognizing the possessor, which caused the individual to pull up short and make that noise Chewie makes as his voice.

"You know Chewbacca?" Willow asked in astonishment as Cordelia processed the situation.

"Sure, he's just a character over here in this reality, but he's a real person in his own," Michael assured her and after handing an awakening Buffy to Willow, embraced his friend, "Yeah, somehow I got pulled here too, big guy. How's Han? Twins! Wow, I'll have to see if the Boss will let me stop over one more time, maybe if I do something Worthy while here."

"Excuse me!" Cordelia interrupted, pointing at the wookie, "He's been chasing and growling at me!" Chewie made another noise.

"Uh huh, really?" Michael responded, and gestured toward Cordelia, "Well give it to her." Chewbacca pawed over to her, her hand bag, "He said you dropped this a few streets over and he's been trying to get you to take it ever since."

"Oh," Cordelia responded, blushing deeply in embarrassment before regaining her Chase composure, and turned to the wookie, holding out her hand, "Thank you, Chewbacca, with all that's going on I guess I'm a little jumpy." He made two other wookie noises and headed back the way he came.

"What did he say?" Cordelia asked.

"You're welcome."

"After that…"

"Says you remind him of Han's wife."

"Oh, okay then."

At that moment Angel the souled vampire scurried over to them from the neighbor's yard, having missed the whole thing.

"Good!" he exhaled, "You guys are alright. It's total chaos out here." He didn't notice 'Xander' but did feel Power everywhere around him, and looked around, "Do you guys feel that? It's not evil but we better get you to safety."

"Safety," Michael smiled, and walked closer to Angel, who whirled toward him and froze in place, noting the wings, "is relative, but as they seem to know what you are, hold still while I satisfy my curiosity." The archangel's eyes radiated white light as his hand hovered over Angel's chest and then face, "Liam, placed back into his demon-assumed corpus, using dark magics of the Romani, so blinded by vengeance they ripped a Judgment-Pending Soul from Purgatory to torture the demon. Not bright, but effective, though they tortured a soul barely enough to Appeal."

The Archangel turned to the soul in the vampire.

"Liam, you've committed yourself to fight the good fight. Remember not to be the broody vampire, though it is part of your situation, but also remember you're not human anymore. Don't screw it up, Believe, and I'll see you in Heaven. Now please escort Cordelia Chase home now. I'll take care of the others after they buy me donuts." Michael ordered him as he grabbed the other two and flew off.

The donut shop owner was a bit surprised as he watched the three figures descend in front of the doors that in Latin above them declared 'No Vampires Allowed,' and enter the store.

The Lady seemed to border on apoplexy, but soon looked happily in awe of the very large assortment of donuts, cakes and other confections.

"Charlie, I'd like a dozen of your bialys rolled in brown sugar, a dozen of your sugariest chocolate frosting filled donuts, a dozen of" he turned to Willow and Buffy, "You want anything?" They pointed at a few.

"Oh, Giles likes jelly donuts, and the hot chocolates."

"And mix up the rest like the little lady ordered," Michael finished, smiling his own smile of impending sugar contentment. The man behind the counter stared at him closely for a minute.

"Michael!" the sixtyish baker declared as his wife came out and told her son to finish boxing the order, then smiled at the declaration, "You look like Xander!" They embraced.

"We're kinda time-sharing tonight, someone did some bad mojo, and not that stuff you two were doing in the sixties with John and Paul, either."

"You staying long? Can you bless the place?"

"Sure," he smiled and briefly glowing white all-over gestured over the place, "That oughta be good for a decade or so, nothing demonic and evil can come in or do harm." The wife hugged him and they nodded happily remembering the last time.

"You still smell like chocolate chip cookies with a hint of cinnamon," the older woman smiled, and as he started looking for Xander's wallet she waved off payment, "Your money's no good here, and for the next few visits, neither is Xander's."

"Well, thanks," Michael smiled, and looked at his watch, "Hey, we gotta go see about ending the craziness, Willow Rosenberg. Charlie, Cora, great seeing you, hope you two have great lives before I see you again."

Five minutes later, Rupert Giles was a bit put off when his locked library doors unlocked and opened on their own, and Xander Harris with wings, which quickly disappeared, entered with Buffy and Willow.

"Yuck," Michael said with a grimace, "That Hell Mouth almost spoils my appetite…" then he smiled, reaching for the confections and hot chocolates, "Almost." He sat at the end of the table and began to revel in the sugary calories, Giles watching in amazement as Willow brought him up to date and Xander poured several ounces of extra sugar into his drink.

"Good Lord! Xander that's excessive!"

Michael looked up at him, smiled, gestured with a bialy from himself, to Willow, to Giles, and went back to his food-hedonism, Lady Buffy laughing like a small child at his antics enough to cram one into her own mouth since if an Archangel was doing it, it would be rude not to go along with his customs. A moment later, after Willow's hurried explanation of the situation, Giles' eyes went wide as he looked over to see almost the entire box of Bialys gone and an apparent Archangel and his possessed slayer burping and laughing.

"Good Lord," he muttered.

"Hey!" Michael glared softly, "Please watch it with the 'Good Lords' since it's like hailing a taxi, then deciding not to complete the transaction, Ripper." Giles paled at his old nickname.

"Oh, I just thought through your file, you're not doing half bad," Michael said, talking around a chocolate frosting-filled he rolled in granulated sugar from the tea tray, "Though why you keep that offensive mark on your arm…" The angel shook his head in dismay, but gulped down another sweet, "You can never get enough sugar."

"Well, uh, I-I'll remove it as soon as I can," Giles assured him.

"Excellent, other than forgetting there's Good and not just Evil, you're on a good path, Rupert, currently Unsentenced. You need to walk in the sun and the Light more often. Maybe take that gypsy girlfriend with you." He sighed contentedly and stood up. "I guess I should be getting along now and ending this Chaos spell," Michael said, then sighed theatrically, "Oh, I'm discouraged from giving the mage responsible, your old pal Ethan, a sound smack in the head…"

"Oh!" Giles responded after the shock of Ethan in town, then smiled, "I'll handle the corrective lesson."

"Thanks, I was hoping you would."


	2. Chapter 2

_You Can Never Have Enough Sugar II_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _

**January 1998**

"…and bring forth Armageddon."

'Armageddon, huh,' Xander thought, then turned to the others, "Hey guys, where's Spike's warehouse, in case I want to avoid it?" They told him hurriedly, moving on to other things. Only Cordelia and Oz seemed to catch on to a second meaning.

"I'll drive you," Cordelia offered, getting out her keys.

They drove to his house in silence, both contemplating their coming close to dating or at least professing open interest the last two and a half months. The girl had been saved by him enough times, and wanted something more, and it wasn't like he was even a loser anymore, his post-Halloween physique retaining great strength and capability, which seemed to grow as his long hair luxuriated back, tied by a ribbon that changed color with the Church seasons.

He knew she wasn't the superficial snob he'd believed, and her wit had always been on par with his own, only scooting to victory if it turned nasty as his soft spot was his home situation. He didn't know what future they could have, but maybe soon he'd muster enough bravery to ask her out. Right now, only his incredible physique and the ability to have the supernatural powers against him negated seemed to be in his future. Plus what Michael had conveniently 'forgotten' to take with him when he left, leaving a note, 'Only for use in True Demon, Fallen Angel and Armageddon /Apocalypse situations.'

They reached the area, and Xander had her stop at the corner up the street.

"Thanks, Cor," he told her affectionately, and on impulse gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to beam a smile at him, drive around and circle back every five or ten minutes, I don't want you to provide a target for the vampires."

"You going to be okay, Xander?" she asked him with actual concern showing, grabbing him by the wrist.

"I hope so," he smiled back, "I've been having Giles secretly teaching me swordsmanship when Buffy and the others weren't around."

"Why the secret?"

"In case something like this came up, and we needed a real surprise."

"Be careful."

"I'll try," he told her, spreading his arms out and suddenly becoming encase in almost blinding Angelic Armor front head to feet, wavy sword almost dripping white fire, "Show time."

Five minutes later, Spike, lounging in just a wife beater, watched as four minions raced from the doorway screaming, pushing past him and making for the back door. Drusilla smiled and then assumed demonic form, nails becoming claws, spitting in anticipation.

"The man with the Sword comes, William, to cleanse us from the Earth,' the crazy demoness hissed, a white light starting to radiate from outside as it approached the door.

"Well, let's get out of here, then, right?"

"But my presents and party…" she whined and resumed human form as he put her on his lap and began to wheel away for the back.

Xander entered the building, feeling the reek of the Judge in the crates as he saw Spike and Drusilla depart. Sighing, he moved swiftly, stabbing into the crates and allowing the sword to burn away the parts of the blue demon, something that should have been done the last time. Looking around, he decided to look for humans, but didn't find any, but did find a steam trunk full of money, heavily decorative crosses of gold and silver, dripping jewels, and a well-kept leather jacket. He grabbed all of them and traded back the Armor and Sword back to his closet for his 'Michael Clothes.'

"Everything go okay?" Cordelia asked as she picked him up in front of the place, being waved over.

"Oh yeah, Cor," he smiled at her, putting the trunk in back, "The only part of The Judge is whatever Angel is taking to Nepal. Let's swing by St. Mike's on the way back to the library and then check in with the gang."

"Sounds like a plan, then what?"

"Then I work up the nerve to ask you out on a real date for next Friday, you take pity on me and say 'yes' and we call it a night."

"Okay, and why next week?"

"I have to get a suit, then buy a car that doesn't look too bad, make reservations, arrange to have flowers to be delivered to you just before lunch on Friday, after somehow hoping you'll drop the appropriate hints so I know what you like, have a tasteful box of Godivas and maybe a single red rose for when I pick you up, perhaps one in reserve for your mother if she's hovering before we leave, so you see, saying, 'Hey Cordelia, wanna head for the Happy Burger?' just isn't the plan for the important good impression of the first date. Though I reserve one postponement in the event of another demon-thing coming up and ruining 'the plan.'"

Cordelia laughed and grabbed him around both ears and gave him a good solid two-minute kiss, smiling as they stopped.

"So you're not hopeless," she smiled.

"Nope, just slow."

The disappearance of Angelus after St. Valentine's Day had everyone particularly worried as he'd left four dead couples out in the street in front of the school, in the shape of a heart, with a note, "Slayer, I'll be back with my family to do in your family.

Xander and Cordelia were openly dating, and she'd found him a lawyer that had quickly gotten him emancipated from the Harrises. He allowed her to furnish his apartment, in Giles' complex, and pick out his wardrobe for him. For the first time in a while he was happy, though it was a bit tense with Willow. Giles was the only one who knew that Xander had 'borrowed something not forged by man' to take care of the Judge situation, and had even helped him identify many of the extremely valuable holy relics of Drusilla's that Spike used to keep other vampires out of his money. Fourteen of seventeen pieces had been taken from cathedrals at holy sites during the times the Scourge of Europe murdered their way through the world. Considering the material value, Giles contacting a friend of his with the Vatican, and another at Canterbury, had resulted in finder's fee compensation in the millions being offered.

The other three proved to have been taken from the Romany, and when Jenny had seen them in the aftermath of the gypsy revelation, had nearly fainted.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, breathless, "We've missed these for a century."

"I took them from Spike and Drusilla before they left town," he'd told her truthfully, "So how much are they worth to the Romany?"

"They're priceless."

"Then I'll keep them for myself if they're not worth anything," he deadpanned, "They'll look good on the mantle."

"I'll check with my Uncle, he just came into town two days ago, when…"

"I understand, and I expect the soul curse to be recast as a sign of good faith."

"It's lost to us…"

"So are these…until the curse and the compensation for bravery not shown by the Romany bear fruit…"

Jana of the Calderash stared at the unmoving young man who jibed at her people for the secrecy that had led to Angelus' unleashing, nodded, and left, arriving at Xander's apartment with her Uncle an hour later. Giles had in the meantime showed up, as had Cordelia.

The old man looked at the pieces, and moved toward them until Xander cleared his throat.

"These are ours…" the old man stated.

"And no court of law exists for you to press a claim in," Xander stated, "The Romany are not a State, the Hapsburgs no longer hold sway, the Hohenzollern monarchy in Romania ceased fifty years ago, the Communists disintegrated. So where and with whom would you file while I melted these down and sold them."

"Xander!" Jenny admonished, "How can you be so hard-hearted."

"Jana! How could the cursers have been so stupid!" he countered, "They pulled a soul from Purgatory and tortured it to make a demon unhappy! They should have just dusted the bastard. Or yanked out the fangs and cut off the legs below the knees and left him in the sun. And so, their sins bit them in the ass. So, since no Romany retrieved them, what am I offered?"

"Three million Euros," Enjos stated, "It's almost all we have in our coffers." Xander looked at Cordelia.

"It's real money, two-thirds what you've collected from the others," she told him, "But make sure they somehow make it a form of compensation for personal trauma or such, to cut back on taxes. Or," she added quietly, "You should have all these guys make it life insurance pay-outs on your parents, but put it into off-shore accounts as a backup." Xander sighed quietly, then nodded, it made sense since his parents had managed to get drunk and drive off a pier in Atlantic City and get themselves killed two days before. He still didn't know how he felt, though Uncle Rory said they'd be back for the funeral in Sunnydale next Saturday.

"And the curse," he added, still quiet, "Liam's stupidity in ignoring Michael's warning means his soul might be in seriously bad condition, but as much as I…hate…the guy, if it's in my power to prevent his damnation…"

"The curse is lost…" both Romany said.

"Well, research it, and when the money goes through, I'll turn over two, and when the curse is successfully cast, you get the third, and if you can get it done in a week, I'll kick back half a million."

"What!" Cordelia asked, "Why?"

"Because it will save lives, Cor, so if we can get them to move on it and save lives, I will feel better."

"We will try," the Elder responded, "My word." They shook on it.

A month later, Angel arrived back in town like a dog with his tail between his legs, and met the group at the Library, where Xander had called a meeting. In front of them all, he'd destroyed the soul curse and research materials, the only ones known to the Romany, so it could never be cast again. Buffy stared at him in horror.

"How could you, Xander?"

"Michael kinda told Liam here that if he screwed up his soul probably would be heading for an unhappy place, Buffy. If I let it happen again by saying, 'it's okay, we can recast,' whose souls do you think are heading for Hell then? Hmm, mine, yours obviously, Liam's also obviously, and the caster's, obviously. That doesn't include anyone Angelus murders in the meantime. So what this means is, 'Liam, you need to keep Mr. Perfect Happiness' in your pants so your soul can go to Heaven someday. I'm saving his soul, Buff, how 'bout you?"

"Thanks, Xander," Liam Angel said, nodding now that Xander had explained himself, "Though next time you do something like this, please explain first, less stress and bad feeling that way."

"Sorry, you're right, Liam, and all things considered, it's good to have you back, you're the only one who catches my occasional Catholic-based humor."

"That would be the years of having catechism beaten into my head by my father," he half joked, "And a lot of reading time for the last century."

"That first reason, after some research, is what tipped it all in favor of just casting, not following up with a dusting to make sure Angelus stayed away. As to the second…I dumped off a bunch of Monty Python and Benny Hill tapes and a video player at your apartment, you really need to lighten up, and English was as close to Irish as I could understand."

"Thanks, I think."

"Oh," Cordelia piped up, and handed Angel five hangers with covers over the attire underneath, "A welcome back present, Xander decided you needed color in your wardrobe," Angel and others winced, "But he let me implement his plan, so it'll look good, though I kept it darker shades." Everybody sighed with relief.

"I'm speechless…"

"Which is better than cryptic…or lurking," Xander deadpanned, but raised an eyebrow. The group eased as it began to come together stronger than before.

Why is Xander less hostile to Angel? Because this is a C/X fic, there is no B/X angst or pining here. 


	3. Chapter 3

_You Can Never Have Enough Sugar III_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _

The last few months had been very good ones for Alexander Harris; his conversion of Spike's hoard had meant financial freedom, and behind the scenes he'd found and purchased the mortgage and car loans of his friends parents, setting aside the money as college and graduation gifts not knowing how the adults would react to a 'kid' being their benefactor.

Dating Cordelia had been one of the happiest experiences of his life, one we wouldn't have believed possible before The Judge incident. He'd arranged things almost exactly as planned, except that he'd arranged through his lawyer to secretly offer to buy the property of the extended Harris family at appraised value after leaving Las Vegas brochures all over the living room; the next morning every single one of them had left town and except for Rory, had done so without a good-bye or other contact.

Without the constant reminder of failure, and with the Chases finding out Xander himself was now a real estate investor with clean money, Cordelia's parents had quickly ceased to object to the relationship. Xander had convinced Cordelia to emancipate and accept a five percent stake is his financial activity, and then promptly allowed her to handle everything except the check-signing and the final decisions unless he had reviewed them with her an their accountant.

Oz with his improved sense of smell even in normal human form had turned out to have a knack for literally sniffing out hidden property damages, the occasional cache and if a place just 'felt wrong.' This led to Xander hiring him on a flat-fee plus cache-percentage basis. Buffy and Angel were paid a hundred dollars for every vampire dusted or demon eliminated on the premises. By the beginning of May, life was good for the tax-lien and fix-it teenagers until news of a break-in caught Giles' eye one morning.

"Oh, this can't bode well," he muttered to himself, the phone ringing a few seconds later, "Yes?"

"Giles," Angel greeted from his side of the telephone conversation, "I was on my way back to the apartment when I think I saw Spike and Drusilla pulling into that abandoned mansion on Crawford Street Xander's been thinking of getting."

"Oh dear, this morning I read in the paper about a certain theft at the museum, a-and from the picture I noticed some markings, part of an inscription. I was only able to read one name: Acathla." He heard the phone drop.

"A-Angel? Are you there?"

"Yes, I was just surprised. And after seeing Dru and Spike, it can't be a coincidence."

"Understandable. I believe it might behoove us to consider a dusk assault on th-this mansion you mentioned."

"I agree, if you leave the doors unlocked, I'll make the dash from the manhole to the library around five-thirty. I'll call if I read anything that'll help."

"Thank you, Angel, I'll see you then."

By five-thirty, the gang had learnt of the impending Acathla problem and cleared their schedules. Xander and Cordelia entered, holding the door as a singed Angel ran in.

"Thanks for help," Angel nodded at the teen couple, "Were you able to do anything from your end?"

"As if?" Cordelia complained as they sat down at the table, "We went down and slapped down the bucks, filled out the papers and everything. And that clerk—"

"—Cor," Xander interrupted, placing a hand on the back of her wrist, "Unfortunately, it won't officially be ours until 12:01 Monday morning, so after that we can chase them off long enough to do a disinvite." He looked at his watch, "So we have fifty-three hours and twenty-five minutes to keep them busy if the stone guy is there."

"Well," Giles sighed, "It was a good effort, especially as I believe you were interested in the property anyway…" He halted as Xander was gesturing behind Cordelia's head, trying to get him to stop, "…or maybe it was another."

"So do we have a set of blueprints yet," Xander asked, "or are we going to just force the front entrance and ask nicely."

"Too bad we don't have a way of knowing how many minions they have…" Giles considered, "Or of a way to make them come outside."

"Hmm," Oz mused, "Does the place have electricity, or indoor sprinkler system?"

"No, I checked, everything's shut off, and the previous owners had gotten permits, but then disappeared before installing a system," Willow informed them, causing Cordelia and Xander to look at each other.

"If we kept her from hacking…" Xander began.

"…unless we tell her to," Cordelia added, then smiled as Oz sensed his girlfriend's unhappiness about not really having a job with Xander and nodded, "So why don't we go ahead…"

"…with our security company plans," Xander finished, "Though we might have to double her up with the repo business…"

"Yeah, until the cash flow starts picking up," Cordelia smiled, "But a simple scan-thingy will give us better leads." The two hugged, confusing the others.

"What are you guys talking about?" Willow asked.

"They're hiring you," Oz told her.

"Oh, better, you two are being spun off with the clearing crew here," Xander said with a wave at Liam and Buffy, "as part of a Security and Securing Company, we'll talk after the demon thing's over with."

"Yes, that would be a better time," Giles insisted, still a bit lost as they examined the printouts, "But from what the plans show, it just might be our best bet, perhaps j-just a reconnaissance in force."

"You mean all of us in, check the first couple of rooms around the foyer, then back out?" Angel asked, trying to find a way that entailed less risk for his human companions. Since reviewing Michael's words of Halloween, and catching the 'crewing up' reference, he'd committed himself to very careful attention and being first in any fight to make sure there'd never be a death because of his broodiness or lack of effort.

"Y-Yes, especially as we should be going now, though I don't know whether or not they understand what's involved with the ritual."

Fifteen minutes later, the Gang had pulled their vehicles up in front of the mansion's driveway and scooted along the vegetation enough as to minimize contact as they stuck to the shade.

In through the front they charged, Angel and Buffy first, then Xander to the right with Cordelia behind, Rupert and Jenny similarly to the left as Oz and Willow drove Xander's pick up to the front and turned it around for a fast get-away.

Slayer and Vampire took advantage of the partially surprised minions, dusting five in the first minute as the others managed another three. They push forward into the next large room, and notice thirty vampires, many of them familiar to Angel as his demon had created many of them a century or two before, as well as a few 'cousins' such as Penn and two others turned two hundred years ago. As they glanced over their backs, Willow and Oz ran in.

"There are thirty vampires outside!" Willow cried out, "What do we do!"

Spike, near Acathla, cut his hand as part of the ritual. And behind him, tied up, was Kendra and her Watcher, both looking well-tortured but alive.

"I'd say, 'die,'" he smirked, "I hope you like the reunion, Angelus, it'll be your last. I'm taking a page from your book, I'm going to end the world" They watched as Drusilla seemed to keep chanting under her breath and making hand motions at Spike. The vampire leader turned to the others, "Well, have fun, but kill them."

"Xander, now!" Cordelia shouted, "Do the Armor thing! They're gonna end the world!" The others fired crossbows and took out stakes, swords and crosses as they prepared to go down fighting, when a brick was thrown that hit Xander in the head and stunned him with a glancing blow. The crossbow bolts dusted five and wounded four more, but the vampires smiled and swaggered, the Gang moving into the Acathla room so they might hold the door and fight only half at a time, when in their midst a bright light flashed and suddenly Xander Harris was racing past Slayer and Vampire at unbelievable speed, surprising all, but out of sorts enough that he'd gone away and into the other room.

Angel lashed out at the two unknowns as Buffy charged Penn and a minion, desperate to protect her friends as hope for a miracle. Giles stabbed with a sword as the others pulled out super soakers of holy water to hold off the vampires for a few precious moments. Giles decapitated three in the next minute, as Angel and Buffy barely held off foes, though she'd gone through two minions.

In the foyer, Xander gathered himself, and in not fighting a true demon, wielded his sword but without the extra burn, slashing at his best, as he quickly recovered he took many blows but ended ten and sent weeping into a corner with blessed wounds another six, causing the others to hold back in uncertainty which kept him alive.

Xander found himself back to the doorway, and stabbing at two minions, backflipped between Oz and Willow as they soakered his opposition. He turned and setting his eyes on Acathla and the vortex starting to open, surged ahead, stabbing and slashing, dusting Penn in front of Buffy and a master in front of Angel en passant in order to get at the evil awakening. Minions scattered to the side and both Angel and Buffy angled behind the gap the warrior in white had achieved, dusting as they could those minions stupid enough to stay and fight rather than run. Buffy ran forward and pulled out of Spike the sword Drusilla stabbed her William upon to ensure the opening. The slayer leapt over and through to defend and rescue Kendra and Zabuto, causing more vampires to disperse after her. Angel grabbed Spike and threw him into Drusilla, who fell against Buffy, causing the sword to falter in her hands. The vampires got up and as Angel charged from the rear, near the vortex, Xander raised Michael's sword up high…

Buffy skewered a confused William the Bloody, pushing him hard into Drusilla, piercing her…

Xander struck down toward the statue, Angel tripping on a minion, causing him to miss Drusilla's heart and from Slayer strength suffer the fate of Spike and Dru, falling back into the vortex…

…as Xander split the demon Acathla in twain, in a flash ending the portal and disintegrating the once-feared Demon Lord.

The minions and masters fled as they watched an apparent Archangel with a single blow exterminate one of the 'heroes' of demon legend on this plane, the ones in the outer room hearing the screams of vampires, the retreat of vampires and the flash of pure white light.

A minute passed, as Xander rose from his knees, traded back his Armor and Sword for his Michael clothes, and stagger forward to the group. He noticed a large black puppy, picked it up, and carried it over, petting it.

"There goes another three years of life," he sighed, sadly smiling, then looked around, seeing Buffy near the space briefly occupied by the portal, "Where's Liam?" He placed the dog collar, still in his pocket from Halloween, around the puppy's neck. It fit perfectly.

"In Hell, he fell in as Buffy pushed Spike and Drusilla in," Giles quietly told him, binding a wound on Jenny as Oz did the same for Willow, Cordelia brushing her clothes off.

"Well, not letting Buffy be by herself should be our first priority," Xander stated as his friend sobbed. He looked pointedly at Cordelia, then Buffy. Cordelia got the hint, went over, and didn't have to try to be comforting as Buffy simply attached herself to Cordelia and continued crying.

"And our second priority will be the revelation of secrets," Giles asserted.

"All of them?" Xander asked, staring intently at Giles who Xander guessed still had many secrets the Gang had no idea about. Giles faltered, looked at Buffy, then resolved with a nod.

"All of them."


	4. Chapter 4

_You Can Never Have Enough Sugar (4of4)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _

Buffy was inconsolable, the trauma of accidentally sending her boyfriend being too much to bear after all that had happened since arriving in the town of Sunnydale. It had been three days since the end of Acathla, and her mother was desperately filled with worry. Joyce had gotten the story that a large drug gang had attacked Buffy and her friends at the property just acquired; police thought they might have seemed easy pickings, maybe a ransom in it, or the like.

Joyce comforted her daughter, from the confused remarks of her daughter it seemed she'd lost her boyfriend to the gang. Joyce felt for her, even though she eventually connected the name with that tutor from the previous year.

Willow, Cordelia and the computer teacher, Miss Calendar, came over, hoping to help cheer the girl up, and Joyce feared Buffy might need professional help soon.

"Thank you all for coming, it's really nice to know Buffy has more than just myself to care for her," Joyce told them, setting a large tray of snacks on the coffee table, and noticed Willow looking at the clock and the door, "but don't think you have to come over."

"Oh, no!" Willow exclaimed, "It's just that Oz, Xander and Giles are coming by with something we picked up last night."

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang, and the three were there with a long narrow crate placed on the porch.

"Hey Mrs. Summers," Xander greeted his friend's mom, and checked the chains on the box. "We've been trying to figure out how to tell you something important about Sunnydale and how Buffy is making it a better place, so we stopped and got the proof."

"Oh, what's in the box," Joyce asked, hearing some noise from inside the crate, "It sounds alive."

"Close," the young man smiled, "But if you could come out and sit on the porch, we need to ask you a few questions, so we know how to tell you."

Joyce went out, looking nervous, but everyone tried to look supportive and murmur reassurances as Willow went to retrieve Buffy from upstairs.

"First, back at Hemery, did Buffy ever talk to you about vampires?" Xander asked, "Or other strange things?"

"Um, yes she did, and it became an issue," Joyce begrudgingly admitted, then looked alarmed, "Oh dear, is she relapsing?"

"No relapse possible, Joyce, your daughter is fine as far as the vampires and reality go," Xander continued, "And that's because of what's in the box." He gestured at the pitcher of cold water Cordelia had brought out, and they watched as Jenny poured a glass of holy water into a glass.

"Mrs. Summers, please take a sip of both, and tell me what the difference is, other than temperature," Giles asked, taking over the lead as Oz and Xander wrangled the box.

"No, why?" she asked, becoming confused and concerned as Buffy was led to sit beside her.

"W-well, Buffy was telling you the truth two years ago," Giles gently broached the subject further, "What we want you to do when we open the crate, is take a long careful look from where you are; we do not wish to risk your safety."

"Alright, but if you're saying vampires exist…" she began, then stopped as the box was opened to reveal a rather mean, poorly-dressed man in his early twenties looking at Buffy.

"Slayer," it sneered, causing Buffy to snap out of her funk long enough to start looking for a stake.

"It's okay, Buffy, note the chains," Xander told her gently but firmly as he stepped between her and the vamp.

"M-Mrs. Summers, if you would toss the glass of water from your pitcher at the vampire please…" Giles asked expectantly. Nervously, she did, which caused the 'man' to brace himself, then look annoyed when it was just plain water. "Now the holy water in the other glass, which you have tasted, so you know it also is water."

This time the vampire looked concerned, but with a Slayer standing there, knew pleading wouldn't work. The water splashed all over the face and upper chest, causing the vamp to scream in pain as the holy water mimicked acid. Joyce drew back in horror, and Buffy grabbed a wooden spoon, moved around Xander and staked the bloodsucker in the chest. Joyce watched as it dusted.

"Okay, everybody," Xander said clapping his hands to break the moment, "Let's go back inside, take a food and drink break, then Giles will give his 'The World is Older' speech, and we can answer the questions and tell the stories and answer more questions."

That had worked out better than expected, and it had led to the whole Sunnydale Tale being explained from different points of view, and Joyce had watched as the stories turned Buffy from morose to bittersweet as they progressed, especially Xander's apparent luck. Hugs were exchanged as support as they made it through to the present, the highs and the lows. Joyce was able to pick up on just how much the group cared for each other, and the many times they'd saved her, including bringing her back with CPR, at great risk to themselves. And Halloween left her in awe and doubled over in laughter as she'd enjoyed the movie 'Michael.'

Joyce was out of her experience, and didn't know what to do, but as she closed the door after her daughter's companions late that night, and looked at her daughter sleeping curled comfortably in the armchair, she knew there were others committed to keeping her little girl as safe as possible.

And that kind of family devotion in itself was 'enough sugar' for now.

I'll come up with another four-parter later for this one…

Please take note, that other than on 'special occasions' Xander hasn't changed much, though his luck might be consider 'blessed' in comparison.

Cordelia handles the money, the Romany paid for their stupidity, Liam takes it on the chin, Spike and Dru go to Hell, all the humans live, Xander is dressed better and the Gang works together.

Why? Read the title of the fic…

Hope you folks enjoyed


End file.
